warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Dustpelts' Clans Alliances
StarClan Leader: Willowstar-white she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Dustpelt-brown and black tabby tom with brown eyes Medicine Cat: Tigercloud-white and brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: ''' Sandstrike-sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes Watersplash- skinny white and gray tom with blue eyes Lightwhisper- gray and white she-cat brown eyes Cloudrise- light gray tom with brown eyes Foxflower- long haired ginger she-cat with green eyes Sundrop- ginger with a hint of with she-cat with golden eyes Cinderpelt- small skiny she-cat with brown eyes Redtooth- ginger and brown tabby tom with light brown eyes Spottedfire- ginger she-cat with blue eyes Foxwing- small ginger she-cat with gold eyes Ratfur- small black tom with green eyes '''Apprentices: Darkpaw- black and white tom with blue eyes Twigpaw- light brown she-cat with bule eyes Queens: Petalfur- long haired white and brown tabby she-cat Beechlight- cream colored she-cat with blue eyes Kits: Hollykit- black she-cat with stunning green eyes Elders: Beewhisker- brown tabby with only one brown eye ShadowClan Leader: Dawnstar- black and white speckled tom and amber eyes Deputy: Foxpelt- gray tom with a ginger tail and yellow eyes Medicine Cat:' '''Feathercloud- mostly white tom with gray patches blue eyes '''Warriors:' Nightshadow- black tom with gray eyes Snaketooth- fluffy orange tom with green eyes Toadfoot- brown she-cat with brown eyes Crowpelt- gray-black tom with a white flash between his eyes on his forehead. Amber-and-brown eyes. Featherheart- light gray and white she-cat with green eyes Leafdrop- tabby-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes. Sedgeclaw- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes and long, brown claws Owlwing- brown tabby tom with black paws and yellow eyes. Shrewstep- small white tom with green eyes. Waterfall- fluffy white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Honeycloud- pale yellow she-cat with white paws and a black-tipped tail. Amber eyes. Hawkflight- black-and-brown tom with a white tail and icy blue eyes. Apprentices: Swamppaw- gray and brown tom with black eyes Berrypaw- creamy white she cat with green eyes Seapaw- sandy colored tom with blue eyes Queens: Skyheart- brown and white tabby she-cat with shy blue eyes mother of Cloverkit Kits: Cloverkit- white and gray tabby she-kit Elders: Flatface- dull brown tom with brown eyes. The right half of his face was crushed by a log EarthClan Leader: Brackenstar- sandy and brown tom with brown eyes Deputy: Hollylord- black tom with white eyes Medicine Cat: Dirtcloud- light brown tom with light brown eyes Warriors: Molecatcher- black and brown she cat with black eyes Stormpelt- light gray she cat with blue eyes Pinecone- brown tom with gray eyes and a spiky tail Treefall- long haried white she-cat with blue eyes Fernpelt Stumpyfoot Thunderflash Snowheart Cloudblaze Rockpelt Lionpelt Sparrowchest- mostly sandy she-cat with a white chest and a scar across her right eye blinding her in that eye leaving only one green eye Apprentices: Maplepaw- light ginger and brown tom with amber eyes Stickpaw Queens: Hillshadow Kits: Shadekit Elders: None Triva In my clans when a medicine cat apprenctice becomes a full medicine cat their name always ends in cloud. MoonClan StarClan ShadowClan Starshine-gray tom older brother of Berrypaw and Seapaw EarthClan Dirthaze- brown she-cat mother of Maplepaw﻿ Category:FanClan Allegiances Category:Dustpelts' Fanfiction